ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Area Map Quests
Category:Maps & Map Quests Quested Map Area (Areas Covered) - Quest - Start Area San d'Oria *Map of the Northlands Area (Beaucedine Glacier, Xarcabard) - Her Majesty's Garden - Northern San d'Oria *Uleguerand Range (Uleguerand Range) - Over the Hills and Far Away - Port San d'Oria *King Ranperre's Tomb (King Ranperre's Tomb) - Exit the Gambler - Northern San d'Oria Windurst *Horutoto Ruins (Inner Horutoto Ruins, Outer Horutoto Ruins) - Glyph Hanger - Windurst Waters *Fei'Yin (Fei'Yin) - A Smudge on One's Record - Windurst Waters *Attohwa Chasm (Attohwa Chasm) - One Good Deed? - Port Windurst Bastok *Gusgen Mines (Gusgen Mines) - A Foreman's Best Friend - Port Bastok *Dangruf Wadi (Dangruf Wadi) - The Bare Bones - Bastok Markets Jeuno *Delkfutt's Tower (Lower Delkfutt Tower, Middle Delkfutt Tower, Upper Delkfutt Tower) - The Antique Collector - Port Jeuno *Castle Zvahl (Castle Zvahl Baileys, Castle Zvahl Keep) - Northward - Ru'Lude Gardens Mhaura *Toraimarai Canal (Toraimarai Canal) - His Name is Valgeir - Mhaura *Bostaunieux Oubliette (Bostaunieux Oubliette) - The Sand Charm - Mhaura Selbina *Ranguemont Pass (Ranguemont Pass) - The Rescue - Selbina *Crawlers' Nest (Crawlers' Nest, Crawlers' Nest (S)) - An Explorer's Footsteps - Selbina Tavnazia *Map of Cape Riverne (Riverne - Site A01, Riverne - Site B01) - Go! Go! Gobmuffin! - Tavnazian Safehold *Tavnazia (Lufaise Meadows, Misareaux Coast, Sealion's Den, Tavnazian Safehold) - Unforgiven - Tavnazian Safehold *Sacrarium (Sacrarium) - Paradise, Salvation, and Maps - Tavnazian Safehold Al Zhabi *Aydeewa Subterrane (Aydeewa Subterrane) - What Friends are For - Nashmau *Alzadaal Ruins (Alzadaal Ruins) - Aht Urhgan Mission 9: Undersea Scouting - Bhaflau Thickets *Mount Zhayolm (Mount Zhayolm) - Rock Bottom - Mount Zhayolm *Caedarva Mire (Caedarva Mire) - The Prankster - Aht Urhgan Whitegate Maps of the past *Map of Vunkerl Inlet (Vunkerl Inlet (S)) - The Flipside of Things - Garliage Citadel (S) *Grauberg (Graugberg (S)) - Lost in Translocation - Batallia Downs (S) *Fort Karugo-Narugo (Fort Karugo-Narugo (S)) - The Weekly Adventurer - Crawlers' Nest (S) Mini Quests *Ru'Hmet (The Garden of Ru'Hmet) - The Garden of Ru'Hmet *Hu'Xzoi (Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi) - Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi *Phomiuna Aqueducts (Phomiuna Aqueducts) - Phomiuna Aqueducts *Al'Taieu (Al'Taieu) - Al'Taieu Promyvion Maps *Promyvion - Vahzl *Promyvion - Mea *Promyvion - Holla *Promyvion - Dem Dynamis Maps *Dynamis - Xarcabard *Dynamis - Windurst *Dynamis - Valkurm *Dynamis - Tavnazia *Dynamis - San d'Oria *Dynamis - Qufim *Dynamis - Jeuno *Dynamis - Buburimu *Dynamis - Beaucedine *Dynamis - Bastok Abyssea Maps *Abyssea - Altepa *Abyssea - Attohwa *Abyssea - Grauberg *Abyssea - Konschtat *Abyssea - La Theine *Abyssea - Misareaux *Abyssea - Tahrongi *Abyssea - Uleguerand *Abyssea - Vunkerl Purchased Maps *Windurst Area *San d'Oria Area *Bastok Area *Jeuno Area *Zeruhn Mines *Palborough Mines *Beadeaux *Vollbow Region *Wajaom Woodlands *Qufim Island *Ordelle's Caves *Nahmau *Maze of Shakhrami *Map of the Korroloka TunnelKorroloka Tunnel *Mamook *Li'Telor *Kuzotz *Havlung *Garlaige Citadel *Giddeus *Ghelsba *Elshimo Regions *Eldieme Necropolis *Davoi *Castle Oztroja *Carpenters' Landing *Bibiki Bay *Bhaflau Thickets *Arrapago Reef *Al Zahbi Coffer/Chest Key Maps *Ve'Lugannon Palace *Temple of Uggalepih *Sea Serpent Grotto *Ru'Aun Gardens *Quicksand Caves *Pso'Xja *Oldton Movalpolos *Newton Movalpolos *Labyrinth of Onzozo *Kuftal Tunnel *Ifrit's Cauldron *Den of Rancor *The Boyahda Tree